


Company

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Came Model AU, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, First Time Meeting, M/M, Yabu as one of his viewers, aka Hikaru as a cam model, vague hand jobs, web cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Comments poured in, begging for him to take his shirt off, so he teased the edges, showing off hints of muscle before laughing and pulling it back down. He didn’t care if he got called rude things, the worst they could call him was a whore and he appreciated the compliment.





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo started this fic yesterday, and I was damn determined to finish this thing today. I forget how many words I wrote to get this thing done tonight. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes thrown in here xD

No matter how many times Hikaru had gone live, pleasuring himself for whoever came into his room, the start of the show was always the worst part. The fear that no one would come. That he’d be sitting in an open room jacking off for shits and giggles and not make a dime each and every time. 

But each time he hit the button to go live, taking his masked face into the virtual realm, there was always someone the jumped in. Then two then four until he built up a small army of viewers that all begged for him to show his ass to the camera. Not that he minded. His ass was a work of art even his friends longed to touch, and he loved to show it off for the viewers.

“Well than,” he clicked, his voice slightly muffled from the white mask across is, “what shall we do today?”

A few people left comments asking him to touch himself, but a tip came across the screen for a thousand yen.

Fuck your bed, the little text read.

He was glad for the mask sometimes. It kept him from openly laughing at the ridiculous suggestions that came with the tips.

“I don’t think I can fuck it,” Hikaru said, mentally filing away the amount for later. He selected a slow, sexy song from iTunes to fill the empty air. “But I can show how I’d fuck you on it.”

He got up from his desk, putting a little wiggle to his step he was sure his viewers enjoyed. They were all a little group of masochists anyways, their furious little words always hinting how they got off to his sadistic tendencies to his viewers. 

He hiked up his shorts, dancing a little for the camera, letting his webcam film how he rolled his hips to the music filling the room. He was sure his viewers would know it, some English song about fucking a girl until she moaned the singer’s name. It would get his point across well enough.

Hikaru climbed onto the bed and started with a slow roll, throwing in a little gasp for good measure. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the little chat box go crazy, his viewers screaming as he gave a few good slow rolls before thrusting into the bed rapidly a few times before slowing it once more. He played with levels, sometimes going low so he was grinding his crotch into the sheets, sometimes just high enough the he’d barely be entering the person’s ass he was pretending to fuck.

There was only one person he could think about, those few characters that occupied his every waking moment when he would allow himself a moment to breathe. He always wondered if he would come, to watch the show. If he’d see that familiar online name pop across the screen, his intelligent little comments filling Hikaru with such joy.

There always was worry, that his guest would grow bored of him. Would grow bored of watching Hikaru, but he was always there, waiting, watching.

He still hadn’t showed up today, but Hikaru pushed the thought from the back of his head. He had a show to put on.

“Should I touch myself?” he asked, voice breathy as he kneeled on the bed, fingers teasing the edge of his shorts.

Comments poured in, begging for him to take his shirt off, so he teased the edges, showing off hints of muscle before laughing and pulling it back down. He didn’t care if he got called rude things, the worst they could call him was a whore and he appreciated the compliment. 

A few tips came in, both begging for him to show a little more skin. He couldn’t deny the people what they craved. 

He crossed his arms, grabbing the edges, and slowly pulled it up and over his body to reveal the results of his effort. Tanned, toned, and lean. He wanted to play with himself, show the viewers what they were missing out on by denying himself the opportunity to love on his body, but he wanted them to beg for it first.

“Nice, isn’t it?” he asked.

He caught a few comments ranging from the usually eloquent, “holy shit!!!??!!” to how one person would fuck him so hard he wouldn’t want another dick.

“If you think you’re so great, prove it to me,” Hikaru said, winking.

He knew he wouldn’t get anything out of it. Anyone that shared personal information like Line IDs or addresses would get permanently banned from the chat. No customer would risk not being able to watch their favorite cam models, no matter how desperate they were for a little real life action. 

A few more donations poured in, one for a few hundred yen asking him to put his fingers in his mouth. The other, another thousand yen tip, told him to touch himself through his shorts. 

“As you demand,” he said, fingers teasing his thighs.

He’d always go for the higher donations, letting them know he was always watching their little flags come across his screen. It would encourage the low spenders to go for the big bucks if they wanted him to act out their fantasies for their viewing pleasure. 

Hikaru worked his way higher and higher until he gasps at his first contact of his hand on his hardening length. He hadn’t thought he had worked himself up this much already, and he hadn’t been in the stream that long. Better take things slow to make sure he made it last and was worth it for everyone watching. 

“Bet you like it when I touch myself like this,” Hikaru said, stroking himself through his shorts.

Floods of yes’s came pouring in. More and more people begged him to go faster, to cum in his pants. Others wanted him to tear the shorts off and get to the real fun. That’s when he saw it.

Tips came across as yellow notifications on his screen while private chats came as red. He didn’t so much care for the amount, a hefty five thousand yen, as the name attached to it.

Kou-chan.

Hikaru couldn’t stop the grin from spreading. He was here.

“Sorry ladies and gentleman,” Hikaru said, getting up to get to his computer. “Looks like I’m taking this to private. See you in twenty.”

He accepted the request and pulled the two of them into a separate window, far away from the prying eyes of his usual audience.

“Kou-chan,” he said, letting his mouth enjoy every syllable. Hikaru knew he turned into five year old when it came to the other man, and he didn’t care.

_Miss me?_

He rapidly nodded his head, fingers sliding to take the mask off that obscured the bottom half of his face. If it was Kou-chan he didn’t mind him letting him see his face, the true him. Hikaru trusted him to not share that information on the net for anyone to find.

Hikaru had participated in other private chats before, the men on the other side of the screen commanding him to show his ass and pleasure himself just for themselves. They wanted to work him quickly enough so that they were the only ones to see him cum, but he always held off. He made more money cuming for an audience than for a single person. 

Kou-chan was different. He complimented Hikaru, calling him beautiful and alluring, and sending him tips from time to time, but his private chats were different. He sat behind his computer screen and talked with Hikaru. About simple things like the weather and what they did that day, but other times they dug a little deeper, talking about their dreams and aspirations if they weren’t in their current fields.

“I’d want to write music,” Hikaru had said, arms wrapped around his knees. “I’d write all of the top hits for the stars, and my name would be everywhere.”  
  
_Will you play me a song?_

He got out his bass and played a few songs for him that night because it was Kou-chan. Only Kou-chan deserved to see the side Hikaru had even hid from his family.

But a small brush across his crotch reminded him of how much he wanted to cum, how much his body craved it, and Hikaru knew he wouldn’t last through his chat without cuming.

“Kou-chan,” Hikaru said. No matter how many times he said his name, he never got tired of it.

_Hm?_

“I want to cum for you,” he moaned.

_Eh?_  
  
“I want you to dirty talk me into cuming.”

_I-I get that, but I can’t do that if I’m typing to you._

No matter how many times they talked, Kou-chan had always refused to show his face. Thought it wasn’t because he didn't want to. Kou-chan had proved time and time again that he was bad at technology, whether from experience or the conversations they had. 

Hikaru was willing to be patient. In one of their little troubleshooting sessions with Kou-chan’s webcam, he had heard it. A little sigh of frustration, a gasp, before the line went dead, and he thought about those little sounds more often than not.

“You don’t have to turn your webcam on just your microphone,” Hikaru said, trying to remember all of the steps from when he had done the same watching other cam shows. “Please. I want it to be you.”

It took a minute for him to respond, but Hikaru received a shaky okay in response. A few minutes later, his beautiful voice was filling Hikaru’s speakers.

“Hello,” the voice said. Kou-chan’s voice.

It was lighter than Hikaru had imagined it to be, a little nasal hint to it, but still pleasant to listen to. A warm sensation started in his heart, following his blood stream until his entire body felt its warmth. He wanted to reach out, to capture a little of it’s warmth for a rainy day, to lighten the sorrow that would infect his soul.

“Do you want to see all of me?” Hikaru said, licking the tips of his fingers, sucking one into his mouth.

It was quiet, very gentle, but the hiss of ‘yes’ that filled the room set Hikaru’s body on fire. So breathy, so full of need, and it was a sound he wanted to listen to over and over again. 

He backed up from the computer screen more, taking off his shorts and underwear in one go, so he could show Kou-chan how much his body wanted him.

“How do you want me?” Hikaru asked, teasing his length. “Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?”

The response was immediate.

“I want to fuck you.” 

He shuddered at the thought. So nice and rough, just the way he wanted it to be.

“I’m sorry. I’m really bad at this,” Kou-chan said. It sounded so cute coming from him, an uncertainty hanging around his words.

“Do you ever think about what it would be like to fuck me?” Hikaru asked. He shivered as his hand slid up and down his cock. 

“I…all the time,” came his reply. 

“Tell me about your fantasies then,” Hikaru said, hoping his words were encouraging him. “Tell me what you would do to me. How am I in your world?”

“I…I always imagined what it would be like to kiss you,” Kou-chan said. His words came in short bursts, as if he was considering each one before he spoke it. “I’d kiss you on your bed, long and sweet, until I touched you and you’d moan.” 

“Where would you touch me, Kou-chan?” Hikaru asked. Slow, long strokes, it’s what he needed. He wanted to last through everything.

“Everywhere,” he gasped. “Your neck, your chest, your hips. I’d want you to feel so much love and desire your body wouldn’t be able to handle it.” He heard something shift in the background, the slow drag of a zipper just audible. “I’d kiss your neck, marking it, so the next time you went on stream the world would know you’re mine.” 

He could feel a pair if lips on his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin until he was moaning. Fingers danced across his skin, and Hikaru swore he felt the weight of another person on him.

“I’d strip away your clothing,” Kou-chan continued, “so I could kiss every inch of you and wash away any doubt you had about me.”

“Why would I doubt you, Kou-chan?” Hikaru gasped. He twisted his wrist on the upstroke, unable to keep his hips from rolling into the touch.

“No reason,” Kou-chan said. “But a man has doubts when an angel blesses him with its presence.”

“Shut up. You’re beautiful too,” Hikaru said. “You know I love your touch, and I would let you know every spot that makes me melt, especially my cock. You know I would be so weak if you touched me there, and I’d give you the world." 

“It’s why I wouldn’t touch you there,” he said. “I’d get so close you could swear I was touching your skin, teasing you until you went insane and craved my touch.”

Hikaru could feel it. Dozens of hands hovering over his body and none touching him where he wanted them to go. No matter how he rolled his hips, rolled his body, they were forever out of reach, and the whines his mouth released did nothing for his sanity.

“Kou-chan, I want to cum,” he said.

“I know you do,” Kou-chan replied, and Hikaru could hear a little smirk to his voice. “But I’m not done playing with you.” A little gasp came from the microphone. “I’d make you watch as I took off my own clothing, my shirt and then my shorts. I’d stop moving every time you tried to touch yourself until you begged me to keep going.”

Hikaru’s hands grasped at the bed, his mind unable to remember during Kou-chan’s speech he had stopped touching himself. Those words were his bible, and he lived by the scriptures spoken by Kou-chan’s tongue.

“We wouldn’t have time for foreplay,” he continued, his labored breath coming through the speakers. “Because I had teased you enough, and I was at my limits too. If I didn’t fuck you then we wouldn’t last until the end together.”

“Kou-chan, please,” he begged.

“I’d go for the lube and stretch you as thorough and quickly as I could,” Kou-chan said. “I’d slip right into you even if you were so tight I lost my breath, and I’d kiss you all the way through it all until I was fucking you into the bed.”

His hands finally wandered to his cock again, stroking it to the rhythm he imagined Kou-chan would fuck him. One that was nice, long and deep, but would randomly give him a deep thrust, brushing his prostate, that would allow the stars to align before his eyes for but a single moment. His other hand snuck up to his face, playing with his lips.

“Hika.”

He jumped at the sound of his cam name being said, the few characters sounding so beautiful coming from Kou-chan’s mouth.

“I want to see your face when you come,” he gasped.

He was so close, the edge of a new horizon just beyond his grasp. He reached out, brushing the sides but not even to push him over. He needed something more to get him to the world he sought.

“Kou-chan,” he said, stroking himself faster. “Say my name again.”

“Hika.”

“Again,” he said. “Kou-chan, please.”

“Hika,” he moaned.

They were the only words they knew, their minds unable to comprehend much more than that. Their bodies reacting to their every word, rolling up to meet those delicious strokes until Hikaru came, ears barely comprehending the low moans from his computer of Kou-chan following him down.

There were a few words he wanted to say, the syllables getting stuck around his tongue. He started with the easiest one,

“Kou-chan.” The little grunt that came from the speakers made him laugh. “I want to meet you.”

There was only silence on the other side.

“You live in Kanagawa, right? And I told you I live in Tokyo,” he continued. “I want to see you so bad it hurts.” He reached behind him for his towel to wipe the spurts of cum from his hand and his chest. “You don’t have to come, but if you want to meet….I told you my favorite spot, in all of Tokyo, right?” He reapplied his mask to his face. “Meet me there Saturday at four.”

He didn’t hear Kou-chan’s response when the timer ran out, kicking them back to Hikaru’s waiting audience. There were a flood of comments, many sighing disappointment at missing Hikaru cum, but he promised them he had one more orgasm in him before the stream would end.

As he sucked down his vibrator, coating the rubber in his saliva, he checked the guest list.

Kou-chan was gone.

Hikaru’s heart sunk in his chest, but he masked his disappointment with a little flirty gaze that sent the chat into a frenzy. After all, the show must go on.

* * *

It was a little guitar shop near the heart of Shibuya, not even a five minute walk from Hachiko. There was probably a better place to buy musical instruments in the city, probably even for cheaper, but Hikaru had remembered coming to the shop when he was small, just tall enough to peak in the windows. He’d stare at the bass guitars for hours, fingers itching to play them, but he held back for fear of angry words thrown from the show owner.

He bought his first guitar there, one with a blue body and long shiny neck. The owner let him hook it up to an amp before he finalized the purchase, hearing those low sweet notes sing for his fingers.

On a free weekend he still made it back to the shop, perusing through the aisles and staring at the beautiful instruments that hung from the walls. When he saved up enough he bought a new bass, a new guitar pick, anything to support the shop that gave him his start in music.

He hung out just outside of the entrance, back leaning up against the brick exterior. His watch told the time of ten minutes to four, and his heart struggled to beat against the rhythm of emotions that crashed against his veins.

He already knew Kou-chan wasn’t coming. Even if he had come thirty minutes early to not risk being late for their first in person meeting, he knew it to be true. The two of them had a connection, a bond that felt as real as Hikaru’s heart in his chest, but the feeling of being unwanted, of wanting to stay hidden behind a computer screen, was strong.

His mind imagined the worse, of Kou-chan only pretending to care about him. That he felt sorry for Hikaru and the pitiful existence that he lived, selling his own body online for the highest bidder. That, even if he tried, he couldn’t find himself another job that best suit his interests. After all, what music label wanted to hire a cam model to be in their staff. 

There was still a hopeful part of his month that whispered sweet nothings in his ear to keep him calm. Words that promised Kou-chan was on his way, and he would arrive. He wouldn’t leave Hikaru waiting in the dark. Their future was bright, after all.

“Hika?”

Only one person would know that name, come seek him out at this spot.

It was as if an angel had descended before him, tall and lanky and covered in white. He wanted to reach out, to run his hands through those brown locks, to claim every surface of his skin as his own, but his body refused to move.

“Sorry, the Odakyu line was delayed or I would have gotten here sooner,” the man before Hikaru said. “Did you wait long? I didn’t mean to. I just,” he ruffled his own hair. “I was trying to think of a cheesy one liner to tell you how beautiful you are in person, but then I saw you from far away and I forgot everything.” He wasn’t breathing, his words coming out faster then before. “And I thought that you wouldn’t like me cause I wasn’t pretty enough for you. I was going to walk away, but-”

Hikaru’s fingers latched onto Kou-chan’s face, kissing him silly to silence the taller boy.

It was everything he wanted it to be and more once Kou-chan loosened up, letting himself fall into the kiss and letting Hikaru lead. His fingers snuck around Hikaru’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. 

Hikaru knew they were getting strange looks from tourists and locals passing by, wondering why these two crazy men were kissing on the street in Shibuya. He didn’t care, merely wrapped his arms around Kou-chan’s neck to kiss him deeper.

“My Kou-chan,” he sighed when they broke for air, letting their foreheads rest on each other. “You’re real.” 

He wanted to kiss him again, to let him know everything he felt with his lips, with his body. Kou-chan would understand every word of his secret message. 

“I am,” Kou-chan said, his eyes crinkling. “I’m hungry though. Know any good places to eat around here?”

They stopped a little sutemeshi place by the Tsutaya, seated at a small table near the back of the restaurant. It’s where he learned Kou-chan’s name, and Hikaru told him his. 

Yabu Kota.

A name so fitting for him, a name so beautiful that Hikaru knew it had to be hand picked by the gods for a human so perfect.

It was as if they had been friends for years, merely meeting up for the first time after a long while apart. He laughed, tears streaming down his face from how that beautiful tenor told a story about work, and those beautiful eyes focused on him when Hikaru told his own story, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

But those eyes hid a cloud of desire behind their color. How it burned brightly when Hikaru slid a toe up Yabu’s leg, dangerous drawing closer to things hidden beneath his clothed form.

They found the closest karaoke place they could find, loading up the machine with song after song they belted out together until Hikaru settled on the couch, listening to Yabu sing. He had promised when they met he would sing for Hikaru, and he was fully intent on enjoying every moment of Yabu’s voice.

But Hikaru had slipped a few raunchier songs into the mix, and their focus became less on the words coming across the screen and more on Hikaru’s hips straddling Yabu’s. How they kept a relentless rhythm as all he could do was keep his fingers curled around Yabu’s neck, Yabu’s touch dragging them higher and higher and the music that played muffled their shared noises.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hikaru said, chest heaving and he descended from his high. His mouth finding it’s way around Yabu’s long neck.

“Not here,” Yabu said.

“My place,” Hikaru said between kisses. “It’s close enough.”

They made themselves presentable, tucking bits back into jeans and cleaning the stains off their clothing the best they could. They still have a half an hour of their karaoke session, but Hikaru didn’t think Yabu minded. The need to touch each other, hear the other’s moans, was too great.

Minutes felt like hours, each train stop taking an eternity before the conductor closed the doors and they moved onto the next stop. His mind kept replaying over what it had felt to have Yabu’s fingers wrapped around his cock, his mouth moaning his name and it not coming from a microphone. No walls between them, no distance too great.

He tried to keep his distance, to keep his fingers away from Yabu when they walked through the door, but the universe had other plans for them. Yabu, holding him from behind, his crotch pressed firmly into Hikaru’s ass as his fingers played under the surface of his clothing, skin teasing his muscled form.

“K-kou-chan,” he gasped.

His body was reacting faster than he anticipated, his cock already half hard in his jeans. He wanted nothing more than to shed his clothing like a second skin, dropping it to the ground to give Yabu better access to his body.

“Your room?” Yabu asked, mouth breathing into Hikaru’s ear.

He pulled Yabu along, their bodies getting caught on random walls as he let Yabu overpower him, kissing him until he couldn’t remember which direction was up and down. Yabu’s kisses were like a drug that his body only craved more of, and their sweet scent, their sweet taste was something he needed in order to survive.

 "So this is where the magic happens,” Yabu said once they stumbled through the door.

It was as clean as when he went live for his scheduled streams, just without the camera and lights set up to make sure his viewers could see all of the details of his body.

“I can’t believe I’m here,” Yabu whispered.

“Believe it,” Hikaru purred. He stripped off his shirt and sat down on his bed. “And you’re the only one I’ve let in here.” 

“No one else?” he asked.

Hikaru shook his head. “I don’t need anyone else when I have you.”

 Yabu kissed him. Kissed him so sweet and hard Hikaru followed his lead and pulled himself farther onto his bed. They only broke so Yabu could pull his own shirt over his head, groaning when skin met skin.

“Kou-chan,” he groaned.

Hands slipped between their bodies, exploring the flesh they had only seen or heard about. How they long to catch up on missed time, missed opportunities from not speaking up sooner. What they felt, the emotions that flitted between their bodies were too good, too real.

Yabu broke their kiss, his mouth traveling south along Hikaru’s naked flesh. Cheeks, chin, chest, abs, nothing was left sacred. His fingers unbuttoned his jeans, teasing down the zipper and bringing the rough material down and off of Hikaru’s body.

He had been naked plenty of times in front of other people, those hidden by computer screens and for partners in his youth. He knew Yabu had seen him nude before as well, but to have him kneeled in front of him, eyes admiring the sight in front of him, Hikaru hadn’t felt a virgin for many, many years.

“Beautiful,” Yabu said, his tongue teasing Hikaru’s rapidly hardening length. “You’re far more beautiful in person than on camera.” One of his hands kept Hikaru’s hips firmly in place. “The camera doesn’t do you justice.”

Yabu’s mouth was warn, the heat too much for him as Yabu swirled his tongue around the tip before sinking down to swallow Hikaru whole. Deeper and deeper, hotter and hotter, nothing could contain the pure pleasure that erupted from every orifice on Hikaru’s body. Every moment an eternity he wanted to live in, to cycle through unt

He wanted to remember how to breathe, to let his lungs fill up with air so that he might survive another day. Every moment he was reminded of who was blowing him, who was giving him the pleasure he could hardly comprehend. It only made him want to make sure Yabu was given as much, if not more, in return. 

“Kou-chan, please,” Hikaru said, hands trying to push the other man off of him. “I’ll cum if you keep doing that.”

Yabu slid off of him and kissed him once more, lips swollen but still as sweet. 

“Lube?” he asked, and Hikaru deposited a small bottle into Yabu’s open hand.

His fingers worked him open slowly. Finger after finger entering him no matter how the muscle protested. Yabu’s fingers had seems so thin, so lanky when they had been wrapped around Hikaru’s own. In him, it felt as if the world was about to burst, as if the sun was shinning for the last time, and it would cast their entire universe into darkness.

“Condom?” Yabu asked, kissing Hikaru’s cheek.

“Top drawer,” he said, mouth unable to respond much more than that.

He felt so cold, so empty, when Yabu’s fingers left him. His body craving far more that it could have ever imagined. He new what was to come, the future so bright and clear, but his wanted to listen to his body. He wanted to throw Yabu down on his bed and ride him until the only sounds that filled the room were the sweet slap of skin on skin. How his mouth would utter every dirty phrase he had calculated for his streams, and how he would mean every minute of it to Yabu. 

But then he slid in, and all of the want and desire flew from his body, replaced by the need to have Yabu be the only one to fuck him. The only one to thrust into his ass and to make him cum through his own will power. He could see why he had such confidence that day, that fated day Hikaru let him talk him into cuming. Deep within the soul of this old uncle was a young man who lived to pleasure him and him alone.

His thrust were long and languid, giving Yabu enough time to capture Hikaru’s lips and kiss him senseless through each one, have his lips swallow each moan that escaped.

“Kou-chan,” he moaned when the other man changed the angle, hitting Hikaru’s prostate. “Please.”

Yabu hummed, his hips working a little faster as Hikaru rolled his to meet every thrust.

“I want to cum,” he begged. “I want you to fuck me until the end. I want you to touch me. I want you.”

“Then have me,” Yabu said. 

He kept building his speed until he heard it, those lovely hips that kept crashing against his. That time after time brought him such undeniable pleasure that when he reached down, fingers curling around his own length, Hikaru shuddered and came all over himself, spilling his seed between their slick bodies.

He played good though, using his hips he was so proud of, his kisses, to tempt Yabu over the edge. With a few erratic thrusts, he came, pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Hikaru, his hair falling around him on the pillow. 

“I think I love you,” Yabu said, his breath slowly returning to him. “Is that crazy?” 

“It’s not,” Hikaru said, snuggling closer to him. “I think I feel the same.”

The silence that fell around them was comfortable, not one that begged for words to fill the air between them until Yabu spoke again.

“Have you ever fucked someone on camera for your stream?” Yabu asked.

“No,” Hikaru said, shaking his head. “Why? Do you want to give it a try?”

The smile Yabu gave was a little naughty. “Maybe.”

“Don’t do that,” Hikaru said, kissing Yabu’s shoulder. “You’ll only make me love you more.”

“I’m fine with that,” Yabu said, wrapping an arm around Hikaru’s shoulder.

He smiled. “I am too.”


End file.
